


Kitchen Tine

by proofreading_whats_that



Series: Sisterly Bonding [3]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Cooking, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proofreading_whats_that/pseuds/proofreading_whats_that
Summary: Macy and Maggie cook.
Series: Sisterly Bonding [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052009
Kudos: 2





	Kitchen Tine

Macy headed into the kitchen, lured by a savory and spicy scent. She leaned on the island.

Maggie shook the cubanelle peppers into the pan which hissed, Macy looking on. A food processor with a greenish paste sat on the kitchen island. She looked at the coloring page she had just finished with Mel, shaking her head at Mel’s taste in coloring books.

“Maggie, that smells incredible,” Macy said.

“Oh, hey, didn’t hear you come in!” Maggie said brightly.

“I didn’t know you could cook like that,” Macy said, once again wishing she knew more about her mother.

“Oh, yeah, Mom taught us a little cooking. Did you and your dad cook?”

“He made a mean salmon patty and collards,” Macy said. “Mine don’t come close to his, but I do make an attempt every so often.”

“Can you make it for us sometime?” Maggie asked hopefully.

“Of course,” Macy said easily. “Only if you show me more about what you’re making though.”

“Soo, I’ve already made the sofritos.” Maggy said. “I never do things in the right order,” she sighed. “Can you get the plantains out of the fridge and slice them lengthwise? You can help me with pinon.”

Macy rummaged around in the fridge for plantains. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I'm working on a longer fic from Jordan's POV inspired by Everyday People by Sly and the Family Stone. Help is sorely appreciated and needed: fanfichacyfanfic@gmail.com (whoops didn’t have email right first time around)


End file.
